My Sire Has a Weakness
by MysteryDream3
Summary: My Sire Has a Weakness-Caroline finally gives into Klaus, but he considers her a weakness. Klaus decides to get rid of Caroline, but when she wakes up as a hybrid sired to him he takes advantage of the situation.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

Klaus stared down at the sleeping blonde girl, sighing contentedly. He frowned knowing what he would have to do next. Caroline was a sweet girl, but she was a weakness. There was no room for weaknesses in his life. He reached over into the drawer next to his bed, pulling out the wooden stake he examined the designs on it. She was a special girl after all.

It was then that her eyes fluttered open, she was looking straight at the stake with a fearful expression. "What are you doing?" She asked barely a whisper.

He smiled comfortingly at her, taking her face in his hands he looked her in the eye using his compulsion. "Shh, everything is alright, sweetheart." He told her in a soothing voice before picking up the stake again. The least he could do was take her fear away. Caroline just stared up at him with a blank expression as he raised the stake above her chest.

Apparently he didn't do a good enough job with the compulsion, the hurt that spread through her features confirmed that. He shushed her again, raking a hand through her hair before plunging the stake into her heart. Frown lines creasing across his forehead as he watched the life leave her eyes, her breathing slow and eventually stop.

He hadn't wanted to do it, really he hadn't, but what other choice did he have. She would have made him weak, he was falling in love with that girl and he just couldn't let that happen. Not to mention her best friends were always trying to find a way to get rid of him. For all he knew this was some elaborate plan to get to him. Though thte thought of Caroline not caring for him the way she had told him she did the night before made him growl.

Running a hand through her hair he removed the stake, setting it on the floor next to the bed, where it stained the carpet red. He didn't much care about it right now, though he knew later he would have to scrub the room of any trace of Caroline's blood. He told himself that it was so the Salvatore gang wouldn't find out what he had done, but honestly he hated the fact of this room being the place where his sweet Caroline had met her end. The reality of never seeing her smile, or the light in her eyes again did bring a strangely dejected feeling upon him.

-;-

**Please review, thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr **_**myklaroline**_


	2. Chapter 1:His Hybrid

_**Chapter One**_

Caroline opened her eyes, gasping for air, her mind cloudy trying to figure out what happened. Then she remembered what had happened. She remembered Klaus sending a stake through her heart. At first she wondered if it was just a nightmare, until she saw the blood on the shirt she was wearing, his shirt, and the stake sitting next to her on the floor. Standing quickly she tried to figure out why she was still alive.

Though she figured she should first try and find a way out of here. Quickly finding her jeans on the floor she slipped them on deciding not even to bother finding her shirt, which she was pretty sure was somewhere in the living room. She then concentrated on an escape route.

She was about to open the window when she heard the door open behind her. Whipping around she was greeted by a baffled expression on Klaus' face. She was feeling hurt, angry, and betrayed, but when she looked in his eyes it went away. Not all of it obviously there was still this voice telling her to be furious, but she just couldn't.

He tilted his head stepping closer to her. "You're supposed to be dead."

She swallowed hard...why did she feel guilty? "W-why?" That was all she could get out of her mouth.

Klaus gave her a sympathetic look stepping towards her, when all of the sudden she fell to her knees a sharp pain in her head...and it felt like it was spreading through her body. She screamed, and he was by her side in a second, still looking at her with a bewildered stare. Not understanding what was happening. Then she felt her fangs slip from her gums, it was painful though, and it wasn't just her gums her entire body felt like it was on fire.

Caroline looked up to see his eyes widening in...was that understanding, did he know what was happening. "What's happening to me?"

"I didn't think it was possible." He said looking down at her with awe, speaking to only himself.

"Klaus!" She screamed feeling the pain in her head, and wanting nothing more but for him to comfort her.

He snapped back to reality instantly kneeling down next to her. "You're a hybrid." He said looking at her in amazement.

-;-

Caroline was watching Klaus intently as he walked back into the room holding a small vile with red liquid in it. It took her only a moment to figure out What was in it. Elena's blood.

He held it towards her. "Drink." He said calmly, and she did. Looking up, her frightened features meeting his frightening features. The way he was watching her made her squirm, it was like from the night before to now he was a completely different person. Last night, and for the past few months actually, he was sweet and caring, and all over wonderful honestly.

Now he seemed cold calculating, for the first time in a long time he scared her again. Had her wondering what he was going to do with her. Would he kill her? He hadn't known she would become a hybrid apparently, so his original intention must have been for her to die. Though why would he waste Elena's blood which he had a limited supply of on her if he was just going to kill her.

Klaus had saved her the night before, from a werewolf bite. Why did he save her just to kill her? It seemed baffling to her.

She didn't ask any questions though, somehow she knew he wanted her to be quiet, so she did. It must have been the sire bond, she thought with a disgruntled frown. Caroline didn't like the idea of this man being in her head. This man who wasn't at all who she had thought he was, but at the same time she felt a feeling of loyalty, of gratitude towards him. A compulsive need to please him, and it terrified her.

He just stared down at her for another moment before extending a hand. "Come along. I want to try something." He said mischeviously. She took his hand followed him out the door and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked in a weak voice. He looked back at her and smirked.

"You will see soon enough." He said in a bright voice as he continued to lead her outside and towards the woods.


	3. Chapter 2:His Deception

_**Chapter Two**_

She found herself in the middle of a clearing in the woods, standing still as Klaus circled her, sizing her up. His eyes taking in every part of her, not like he did the night before though, now it was menacing, and she couldn't understand why. Was that all he wanted, just to have her and then throw her out. Now that she was a hybrid would he just treat her like all his other hybrids? Disposable? She always felt like that, like she was disposable, unnessacary. Just there to take up space, and it hurt so much. She had believed him, thought he cared for her, but it was a lie.

So caught up in her thoughts, she barely heard him when he spoke. "I want you to turn, love." He said smoothly as he stepped back slightly narrowing his eyes at her, and watching her expectantly.

"W-what?" She looked at him her eyes widening. She had seen Tyler turn too many times, she knew all too well how painful it was. "Why?"

He gave her a look as if he felt challenged. "Because I said so." He said taking a couple steps toward her, seizing her face in his hand. "Now turn."

She swallowed hard, and felt her bones begin to snap, as he stepped back again watching her closely with a smirk playing across his lips. She screamed out in pain.

-;-

He watched her closely, but it wasn't right, something was off. She fell to the ground gasping for air, and then she was unconcious. He walked up to her and frowned. He knew there had to be a catch to turning a vampire. She couldn't turn, maybe he could fix that. He would have to talk to a witch later.

For now though he picked up her limp body and moved back towards the house. Even if she couldn't turn though, he could always use the sire bond to his advantage. The Salvatore gang still didn't know about any of it. Perhaps he could keep tabs on them with her, that way he would know if they decided to plan something against him again.

Yes that's what he would do, he would keep her alive for that.

-;-

Her eyes opened slowly to meet Klaus' impatient gaze. "I need you to do something for me, _Caroline_." She wasn't sure what it was but something about the way he said her name made her flinch. "You are not going to tell anyone about your becoming a hybrid, or anything about me for that matter, and you are going to report back to me about any new plans or such that your friends have made against me." He smiled down at her, mischeviously. "Now run along. Back to your friends."

She stood carefully before bolting out of the house as fast as she could. She was supposed to betray her friends for him? She didn't want to, but at the same time she felt she needed to. Honestly though, she just wanted to go home and sleep. Caroline was still sore from today's events, she was also confused and just plain exhausted.

-;-

Thanks for reading! Please review! Follow me on tumblr_ myklaroline._


	4. Chapter 3:His Pain

_**Chapter Three**_

Klaus walked into his room after sending Caroline back home. His eyes landed on the red spot of Caroline's blood that was still on the carpet, and that's when he broke. His hand went to the lamp that sat on the desk, and he sent it into the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces. This isn't what he wanted, none of it. She ruined everything. He wasn't supposed to care. Especially not about some blond baby vampire. The trecherous voice in the back of his head felt the need to point out how unbelievably happy he was when he realized she was still alive. It also reminded him of how much he hated that she no longer fought him.

What was it about that girl that drove him insane, literally. He was more impulsive than ever when she was just in the room. She messed with his head, and he ws sick of it. This way would be good. This way she could have no affect on him. Could she?

Looking around the room and seeing the things he had destroyed without even realizing it, he saw the answer to his own question. Yes, she most definitely could.

-;-

Caroline finally arrived at her house, only to be severely disappointed when she couldn't get in. "Seriously?" She groaned taking a seat on her front steps. Deciding wether she would wait for her mother to get home, which god knows when, or go find her friends. Not that she could tell them anything, what was she supposed to do? How would she explain not being able to get into her house. It would be simple to just pass it off as something else they needed to figure out. Now though she had to be reinvited into everywhere, and if they did somehow find out about her being hybrid, she doubted she was getting those invites.

She yawned, there was one place she knew she didn't need an invitation to enter. Caroline smirked before darting off to the salvatores, besides that would be helpful for the whole figure out if they're planning anything as well. Hopefully she could be discreet, though she had never really been good at that.

She arrived at there house in a matter of minutes, knocking on the door, she found that they weren't home. Not that she really cared. She opened the door and collapsed on the couch, too exhausted to find somwhere better to sleep. She was asleep the second her eyes closed.

-;-

"Caroline?" A voice called.

Her eyes opened slowly to the confused expression of Damon Salvatore. Looking around it took her a minute to remember why she was there.

"Whatchya' doin blondie?" He asked backing away from her slightly.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" A voice she recognized as Stefans said behind her.

"I-I can't get into my house..." She said nervously, hoping they would buy her story of having no idea why. If she couldn't keep the hybrid situation from them she doubted she would be of any use to Klaus again, and they would probably revisit the situation from this morning. Caroline felt a painful pang in her heart at that thought. He had lied to her, he never cared, he wasn't as different as she thought. He just said whatever he could to get her into bed, just to prove that he could. Somehow she wasn't as angry as she should be at him.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked stepping around so he was in front of her.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed trying to sell her little clueless act. "I just went home and I couldn't get through the door." Collapsing back into the couch, she sighed exasperatedly.

Stefan and Damon shared a glance of confusion before turning back to her. "Well where's the sherrif?"

"Again, I don't know, not at home apparently."

Damon smirked. "Well, I'm not saying you have to go home, but you can't stay here." He said opening the door.

Caroline frowned and glared at him.

"Damon stop. Caroline you can stay here until you find your mom, it's fine." Stefan said shooting Damon a warning look, which made him scowl, but he closed the door none the less. Caroline stuck her tounge out at Damon and smiled as soon as Stefans back was turned, which only got her a glare in return before he sighed making his way toward the stairs.

-;-

Klaus went to her house, just to see her. Not that he would make his presence known, he did not want her to know how weak he really was, but when he arrived he found there was no Caroline. It didn't take him long to realize she had gone to the Salvatores. He looked through the window at her sitting and talking, laughing with Stefan. Why did that bother him so much? Why did he want them to stop so much. Why did he just want to throw Stefan through the nearest wall. Why did it seem that since he killed Caroline his feelings her had multiplied.

Whatever it was he wanted Caroline to himself. He didn't like her enjoying Stefan's company, it was supposed to be him. He narrowed his eyes knowing exactly what he had to do. He knew how to make it so no one would ever trust Caroline again.

-;-

Thanks for reading! Please review! Follow me on tumblr _Myklaroline._


	5. Chapter 4:His Words

_**Chapter Four**_

Klaus just threw the door open, keeping his eyes on Caroline. Not even paying attention to Stefan until he was right in front of him. "What are you doing here Klaus?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the original.

"Oh I've just come by to see my newest hybrid." He smirked, watching Caroline's reaction carefully. Her face became the very essence of hurt, and shock, and something else he couldn't quite figure out. Stefan rose an eyebrow at him, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about Klaus?"

Klaus smirked. "Oh has she been a good girl and not told you."

Stefan looked over his shoulder at Caroline, who just looked dazed at this point. "What- that's not possible." He half muttered to himself.

Klaus chuckled before walking slowly around Stefan towards Caroline. "That's what I thought, but apparently it is." He said lowering himself so he was at eye level with Caroline who was still sitting on the couch clutching her knees to her chest. "Isn't that right, love." He brought a hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him. Something about her, looking broken, confused, and scared made him want to slap himself across the face for making her feel that way. Another part of him took some sort of sick pleasure in the fact that only he could do this to her.

She took a deep breath. "W-what are you doing?"

He smirked. "Oh Caroline they never really involve you in their plans unless your the bait am I right? I just wanted to test your loyalty and by the looks of it you passed."

She frowned, and he could see her shaking a little bit, and he wanted to just wrap his arms around her, tell her it's all gonna be okay. He couldn't do that though, he couldn't be weak.

It took him a moment to realize that his face had quickly become an expressionless mask. He brought the smirk back and held his hand out to her. "Now wouldn't you rather be somewhere more welcoming?" He said sparing a glance at Stefan, who was accompanied by Damon as they both looked at her with a set glare on their features.

Caroline closed her eyes as she put her hand in his, not wanting to see the Salvatores betrayed faces any longer, she nodded, only slightly, before he pulled her off the couch and toward the door.

A victorious grin spread across Klaus' face. She was only his now.

-;-

"Okay, so Klaus just comes in tells you she's a hybrid and she follows him out?" Elena asked Damon incredulously.

"Yepp." He replied, taking a drink out of whatever was in his glass and turning around to face Elena. "Which by the way is just bad news for vampires around the world, because apparently Klaus can sire them now as well. How wonderful." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he sat down next to Stefan, who was trying to think of a way that could be possible.

"Well has anybody called Bonnie? Maybe she would know, maybe it would be somewhere in one of her books." Elena said hopefully as she paced the floor.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well since this is the first time there have ever been hybrids, and especially vampire hybrids, there is more than likely not going to be any documented record of something that's never happened."

She huffed crossing her arms and plopping down on the chair. "Well, what do we do then."

"Nothing." Damon said plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes darted up to meet his with a cold glare. "Damon we're going to help her, I am not going to just give up on my best friend!"

Taking a deep breath and another drink he shook his head. "It's your funeral."

-;-

Klaus smiled slightly as he sat on the bed next to Caroline as she slept. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but damn it everything he felt before seemed to be magnetized times a million. He was trying to hold back, to look like he didn't care about her, like he was just using her, but it wasn't true. He cared, more than he could ever admit.

He couldn't show her that though, she couldn't know how weak he was. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him through slightly groggy eyes. "Klaus?" The corners of her lips twitched when she saw him, it was difficult for her to tell the difference between if she was happy to see him, or if he wanted her to be happy to see him.

"Yes, love?" He said softly.

And that's when the previous day came back to her. "Why did you tell them?" She asked a frown covering her expression.

"Sorry sweetheart, I had to. I couldn't have you staying anywhere but here." He whispered, as he lightly swiped her hair from her face.

"Why?"

He didn't answer, instead he took a deep breath before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him so that they were only inches apart. He smirked before meeting her the extra inch and pressing his lips to hers.

Caroline shivered at the feeling of him kissing her, remembering when he had kissed her not too long ago, again this was different, there was something off.

He pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing down her neck. It was weird how blurred the line between what she wanted to do, and what he wanted her to do got. After only a moment of deliberation she made the decision that she would just let whatever was happening happen, because she wanted it to, or was that Klaus?

She honestly didn't really care that much anymore...

**-;-**

**Thanks for reading please review! Follow me on tumblr myklaroline.**


	6. Chapter 5:Her Plan

_**Chapter Five**_

_Caroline's dream had taken a rather odd turn, suddenly she was looking at herself._

_"You need to get out of there, he doesn't care about you you're going to end up dead."_

_An arm wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her into a hard chest, she could feel lips at her ear._

_"Don't listen to her, he would never hurt you."_

_"That's him, don't listen to him! He's lying to you!"_

_"She's the one lying, how has listening to her worked out in the past?"_

_"He's trying to manipulate you!"_

_"Damon? Remember him, she's the one that told you to be with him."_

_"Don't let him trick you!"_

_"I'm not tricking you, I've never steered you wrong, well she has millions of times."_

_"Shut up!"_

_The second Caroline suddenly lunged at her, but before she could get anywhere close she dissapeared into thin air. Suddenly Caroline, the real Caroline, found herself struggling against the hold of whoever was apparently now calling the shots. She finally was able to flip herself around in his arms and found herself face to face with Klaus. It only took a moment and his face had transformed. It was a mix between a vampire and a were wolf, a hybrid. His eyes met hers with an icy gaze._

_"You will do as I tell you. Do you understand."_

_She shook her head and pushed herself away from him, but it hurt. Physically, her head felt like it might explode-_

Caroline's eyes flew open to Klaus' bare chest, her eyes quickly darted to his face, where she was relieved to find it was normal. He seemed to be still asleep, though she wondered if he wasn't just pretending, she wondered if he wasn't just pretending about a lot of things.

Silently, she placed herself back, cuddled against his chest in an attempt not to wake him, if he in fact was asleep. Her mind couldn't help but try to disect the nightmare she had had. What did it mean? Was it just another weird nightmare from eating to late, or should she be scared?

_Of course you should be scared!_ Her mind screamed at her after a minute. _The biggest baddest original hybrid is treating you like a fricken play toy._

She laid there still attempting to think clearly, which seemed to be simpler when he was asleep, but not quite easy.

Her eyes clamped themselves shut as she felt him starting to stir, and her mind started to become clouded. Still her eyes stayed closed as he placed a light kiss on her forehead and stood up from the bed.

"Stay here, love, I'll be back in a moment." He told her in a soothing voice. It was strange how his voice made her feel so safe, even if she knew she wasn't. She was never safe around him.

-;-

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sisters comments about the 'blonde bitch' In his room.

"Why is she here?" Rebekah hissed angrily.

He turned around with a glare that would scare just about anyone, except his family. "Because I want her here, Rebekah, and she's not leaving anytime soon." He spoke with a firm conviction, which only got a childish stomp of the foot from Rebekah before she turned around and stormed out of the house.

"Get out of my way." He heard her snarl at someone that was apparently at the door.

Walking around the corner he found the unexpected guest to be the one and only Damon Salvatore. WIth a tilt of his head, narrowing his eyes at the vampire he spoke sarcastically with only a fine mask of his anger. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Damon rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh. "I want to know where you're keeping Caroline." He said in what Klaus would say, if he didn't know better, was a stressed tone.

Klaus took a step toward the eldest Salvatore, hovering over him threateningly. "I am keeping Caroline with me, and that is all you need know. Now I have things I must get done today so I would really appreciate it if you left now." He gestured a hand to the now open door.

Damon scoffed, turning around and walking deeper into the house, getting only a reaction of anger from Klaus. "Damon, I don't want to have to ask you again to leave. Trust me if I do it will not be as polite."

"Look Klaus, I don't know what kind of sick game your playing, but leave Caroline out of it. She's been through enough and she doesn't need you screwing with her head." Damon couldn't even recognize himself at this exact moment. He was actually helping someone that wasn't Elena, his brother, or himself. It was an odd day for him.

Klaus smirked for a moment before turning a glare back on Damon. "Speaking of people screwing with Caroline's head. I had a chat with her the other day, and my, my, did she have some interesting things to say about you." Now he was pacing around him with a predatory glint his eyes. "See I think you're being a tad hypocritical. Now. You can leave now, or I can rip your heart out." _For what you did to Caroline._ He added the last part in his mind, not wanting anyone to know how furious the thought of Damon hurting her, or even touching her really made him.

They stared each other down for another long moment until finally Damon relented, deciding there was little chance of him winning this battle. He would have to try again, maybe next time with a better plan.

-;-

Caroline frowned as she heard her last chance of escape walk out the front door and drive away. Sighing, she fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes tightly.

What was she supposed to do now? Should she try to run away? Should she stay with the monster? Should she give him the silent treatment until he bores of her and lets her go?

Without another thought she found herself climbing out the window of the second story room, and hoping to god that Klaus wouldn't catch her. She wasn't completely sure where she would go if he didn't.

She couldn't go home, or to the boarding house, he could easily walk into both, she couldn't go to Elena's or Bonnie's he would expect that. And just like that she knew where to go, though she also knew if he found her there he would more than likely be furious.

-;-

**Sorry it's so short, but I figured something was better than nothing right? Thanks for reading! Please review helps me update faster ;) Follow me on Tumblr **_**Myklaroline**_


	7. Chapter 6:His Worry

_**Chapter Six**_

Klaus opened the door to find an empty room. _She wouldn't be foolish enough to leave, would she? _His eyes were glued to the open window. She did. Caroline left. She shouldn't have been able to leave, right? It didn't make sense.

-;-

Caroline's foot caught on the branch on the stone path leading to his house, she fell forward, groaning as she hit the cement.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She heard a teasing voice say from above.

"A friend in need of help." She muttered, picking herself up off the ground.

He extended his hand to help her up before asking lightly. "And why is it you need helping?"

Looking down and then back into his brown eyes she sighed. "It's your brother, he's...I don't even know...but, I need to hide out for a while. I figured of all the people I could go to, you are the most likely to be alright with defying him."

Kol smirked at that. "Of course. Come on in." Gesturing a hand toward the door he led the way to his small cabin, you wouldn't think Kol the woodsy type, and for the most part he wasn't the new technology and cities facsinated him, but at times he liked it out in the middle of nowhere alone.

Strangely enough, over the months Caroline had spent getting to know Klaus, her and Kol had become good friends.

"So what has my brother done now? Has he gone all psycho stalker on you already?" He asked teasingly, eliciting a strangled laugh from Caroline who had taken a seat on the couch.

"He-" She stopped for a moment to pull herself together. "He-he killed me." She stated facually turning her attention to the floor. She still couldn't believe it, why would he do this to her? Didn't he care about her? Why would he save her if he was only going to kill her? Was she just another notch on his bedpost? That's what it felt like.

Kol's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean he killed you? You're alive, how could he have killed you?"

Caroline took a deep breath before speaking. "He staked me, but I had his blood in my system...and-and somehow it turned me into a hybrid...that's sired to Klaus. The bond seems to weaken the farther from him I am though, that's why I had to run away from him. He's...he's totally lost it. I don't know what I'm going to do." She began sobbing, which made Kol more uncomfortable than you could ever imagine.

Kol just stared at the broken woman in front of him for a moment, processing everything she had just told him. He stood up suddenly moving to where she was sitting and awkwardly wrapping his arm around her shoulders repeating words that he hoped were soothing. "It's ok." He said over and over. "It's ok." That didn't seem to be helpful at all as the tears continued to stream down her face.

She laughed suddenly looking up at Kol. "You are so bad at this." She giggled, wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug, pulling away she smiled. "Thank you though."

Returning her smile he stood up and made his way toward the kitchen. "Do you know what makes everyone feel better when they're having a bad day?" He whipped out a ban from a cupboard near the stove. "Kol's famous chocolate oatmeal cookies."

"Really? They're famous now?"

"Obviously, Caroline." He smirked.

-;-

"Where is she?" Klaus growled, his hand wrapped tight around Damon's throat.

Struggling against him without results, Damon finally spoke in a choked off voice. "I can't really tell you if I can't breathe."

Staring at him for another moment Klaus tightened his grip painfully, before letting go entirely. "Alright." He started attempting to speak calmly. "Where is Caroline?"

Damon shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea, it's not my fault you can't keep track of your hybrids."

"I don't believe you." Klaus said narrowing his eyes at the weaker vampire. "And I think I'm going to have to persuade you to tell me the truth...now you're on vervain so that's no good." Klaus began pacing around Damon in circles, feigning a thinking face. "I could bleed the vervain from you, but that's no fun, I think torture is the best method, don't you, mate?" Klaus smiled viciously.

To which Damon only scoffed. "Torture me all you like, it's not going to make me know where Caroline is. I have absolutely no idea where she is, and honestly I'd like to know probably about half as much as you do because Elena is going to go crazy until she's found. It would be great if you'd let me know when you find her."

Klaus grimaced, unfortunately, he believed Damon. So with that he turned, exiting the boarding house.

Where are you Caroline? He thought, starting to get worried, she was always getting herself into those kidnapped situations and such. What if something happened to her?

-;-

She laughed again, laying down on the couch, pulling the blanket he had given her over herself. "I'm exhausted." She yawned, turning towards Kol with a smile. "I think I'll go to bed. Thank you." She spoke the last part with the utmost sincerety, making Kol once again uncomfortable.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He smiled turning and walking towards his bedroom.

**-;-**

**Short again, but hey what'll you do? What did you guys think, about the whole Kol situation? How long do you think it will take Klaus to find her? Give me some feedback people! Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it! :) Follow me on tumblr **_**myklaroline**_


	8. Chapter 7: His Brother

_**Chapter Seven**_

Caroline stirred a bit at the smell of bacon wafting into her senses. "Mmmm." She moaned happily, leaning toward the smell.

After a moment Kol decided the smell hadn't been enough to wake her up, so setting the plate of food on the coffee table he ripped the blanket from on top of her and yelled. "Fire!"

Caroline jumped up falling onto the ground in a startled state."Aaaah!" She screamed, looking up from the floor though she did not find a fire, she found a Kol who was having a hysteric fit.

He wiped fake tears from his eyes. "Well that was fun." He chuckled with a giant smirk.

With a glare Caroline stood up walked over to the plate, picked up a handfull of scrambled eggs and threw them right at him. "Caroline!" He complained loudly.

"Kol!" She mimicked with a grimace.

"No bacon for you." He began sticking his tongue out at her and reaching for the bacon on her plate, of course Caroline quickly slapped his hand away.

"Touch that bacon and you will wake up buried alive!"

With a roll of his eyes, he yawned. "Like you could ever get me Caroline. I'm not afraid of you, _baby vampire_." He mocked.

"Oh really?" She replied with a raise of her eyebrows before muttering, "You have to sleep sometime."

-;-

After looking everywhere he could think of her being, even the lockwood estate, he came up empty handed. Walking back into the mansion he frowned. "Caroline." He called out, hoping she had thought better of her plan to leave and had now come back. No answer. He collapsed onto the chair in his study, pulling out his sketchbook. Sketching usually calmed his nerves, though it didn't work quite as well this time since his muse at this moment was missing.

"Love, where are you?" He asked quietly, and he was actually hoping she had left on her own accord, because if not that would mean she was probably in pain somewhere, and he couldn't help her.

As he was thinking this over his eyes caught sight of something on the floor, a peice of paper. Picking it up he saw that it seemed to be some sort of mock imitation of the drawing he had made for Caroline the night of the ball. On the bottom it read:_ "Thank you for telling me things I don't want to hear even when I was staring at you like a serial killer. -Klaus"_

In addition to being extremely annoyed with Kol his mind wandered to the only place he hadn't checked for Caroline. It made sense not to, I mean they didn't exactly get along. Somewhat they did he supposed, but they were usually fighting.

He stood up dropping the note to the floor, it couldn't hurt to check right?

-;-

"No! We are not watching the Notebook again! It's not going to happen." Kol huffed as he looked through his DVD drawer. "How about this?" He asked holding up some kind of horror movie, to which Caroline shook her head.

Suddenly her face lit up. "I know!" She yelled getting down on her knees in front of the drawer and pulling out a movie, hiding the cover from Kol, and slipping it inconspicuously into the DVD player.

"What is that?" Kol complained.

She only grinned at him. "You'll see, and no you don't have a choice! You _must _see this movie!"

He groaned as the words 'The Princess Bride' came across the screen. "You have to be kidding me! This looks worse then the last movie!"

"It's not! I swear, it's one of the best movies of all time!" She screeched, taking a seat on the couch and pulling Kol onto it with her.

It was right then that they heard a knock on the door. Her face went completely pale. Kol took a deep breath, nodding toward the closet.

She stood up and opened the door closing it behind her and hoping it wasn't Klaus, because they all new hiding in a closet wasn't going to protect her from him. He would catch her sent immediatly.

-;-

Pacing outside of Kol's cabin he rapped his fist on the door one more time, if he had to knock again he was going to just break the door down, and he was just about to when the door flew open to reveal Kol.

"Yes, brother?" He smirked. "Can I help you with something?"

"Where is she?" Klaus hissed through gritted teeth.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about." Kol responded innocently.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Kol before pushing past him into the house, immediatly he could smell her. His anger grew as he realized not only had she left without permission, but she went to his own brothers house. His own brother had kept her hidden from him. With a snarl he ripped the closet door open, grasping Caroline's wrist tight in one hand well the other was pointing at Kol. "I'll be back to deal with you. And you," He began, turning to Caroline, but was interrupted as Kol pulled her out of his grip.

"Klaus you're being-"

"Irrational." Another voice chimed in from the door, they all turned to see Elijah standing there casually. "I got a call from Rebekah. Now why don't we let miss Forbes decide for herself where she wants to be." He said shooting Klaus a warning glance.

Caroline looked up at him with a confused look, as Klaus rolled his eyes and ignored his brother. "No, Caroline is going to be with me, whether she wants to be or not."

Caroline felt the bond kick in when he said that, and she sighed unable to do anythin but nod along with it and walk over to him begrudgingly.

A smirk played across Klaus' lips. "See there? She wants this."

-;-

**I wanted to post this before I left, so sorry it's another short chapter. Thanks for reading, please review, follow me on tumblr **_**infiniteklaroline**_


	9. Chapter 8:Her Pain

**Sorry I haven't updated this - or anything else for that matter - in like forever! I have been super busy with school and such :( I will try and update more often I promis (is it just me or am I apologizing in these here every time I update haha, I'll try not to next time. **

**Chapter Eight**

Klaus paced around the room well Caroline sat on the bed fidgeting nervously. He was angry, she could tell he was very angry. Leaving was such a stupid idea, why did she think that would work? She should have known he would only find her and now...what if he hurt her.

She whimpered, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest, catching his attention in the process. His eyes darted to her suddenly, and she could swear he was literally shaking with rage. Leaving the spot where he had been wearing a whole in the floor with his pacing, he threateningly walked across the soft carpet of his bed room to where she sat on the bed, pushing herself further away from the edge so her back was pressed against the large headboard.

He stared down at her completely silent, thinking. Thinking of ways to punish her? How to kill her? What torture would be best? She didn't know but she could guess it wasn't a good thing, the way he was looking at her. Suddenly he leaned down so that he was at eye length with her.

"Now Caroline," He began in a low threatening voice, as she hugged her knees tighter to her chest. "I believe you knew it was wrong to leave didn't you?"

Hiding her face in her knees she avoided the question, hoping for him to just leave. She wanted to get away from him, and to think less than a month ago she had been fighting just to force herself to leave his bed. Willingly. _What happened to her free will again? Oh yeah, Klaus took it. _She thought with a grimace that he could not see.

Caroline could swear she could hear his anger at her refusal to answer his question. "Caroline." He warned again, getting her to swallow her fear and look up at him finally.

"Y-you killed me."

"I believe we decided not to discuss that now di-" He began, frustratedly, but she cut him off, continuing as tears filled her eyes.

"I trusted you, and you killed me..." She spoke the words like she didn't believe them, like it was some foreign concept, like she was just now realizing what he had done.

Klaus' end of course was mostly the same, hearing her say those words outloud were painful. It stung his heart. What was it about this girl that made him feel guilty. He never felt guilty for anything. Somehow though she made him feel guilty. He couldn't let her know that, she was one of his hybrids now, and he knew he could keep her from bringing it up again with a simple firm command.

At the same time though he knew that wouldn only make the guilt worse. "You were making me weak." He spoke without thinking, and frowned as her eyes filled with more tears, he didn't want to see her cry, more than anything he didn't want to see her cry. He got his wish when her tears suddenly stopped falling and her hand raised up to smack him across the face, an action he definitely had not anticipated.

"Car-"

"I made you _weak_? How exactly did I do that Klaus?" It was strange to him, she seemed to swap between the obedient hybrid and the strong willed angry girl he knew as Caroline. One second she was whimpering and crying, the next yelling and throwing punches, it didn't make sense.

"I lo- needed you too much." He inwardly sighed in relief when she didn't notice his little slip up. He almost said the word love. That he loved her too much, which in all honesty might have been true, but even if it was he couldn't let her know it.

"You obviously didn't because you were okay with putting a stake through me heart!" She cried out furiously.

Then it hit her, the haze, it was back...what was she doing? Screaming at her sire? She should be grateful for what he's done for her. Wait, should she? She blinked looking at him with a confused expression, what the hell had he done to her with this sire bond? Her head began to pound painfully.

"Klaus?" She asked her voice softer now as her head gripped her hair trying to make the pain go away. "What's...happening to me?"

He looked at her, wanting to know, wanting to be able to give her the answers she was searching for, but his eyes only held more questions.

Her vision blurred as she began fell to her knees, Klaus was there in a heartbeat, holding her up. Why did he care? She wondered as her vision went black along with her thoughts.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked his voice hoarse and desperate. "Caroline, wake up." He shook the limp body of the blond in his arms trying to wake her, because she could not be...could she. No, no, no. She was alive, she had to be alive. "Caroline?" He whispered again. "Please, love, wake up." His eyes filled with tears, she made him so weak, but at this moment he didn't care. She couldn't die, if she had died when he had killed her it might have taken him a week but he would realize the mistake. He was sure of that. She was...light, his light. His only light.

He couldn't let her go, not now, not ever. She couldn't die.

-;-

Klaus had thought seriously about calling someone to help, but he couldn't think of anyone he could trust. His own brother had attempted to hide her. He had laid her back down on the bed, watching intently to see if she woke, or made any sign she was alive. In the last hour his mind had gone through anything and everything he could possibly do to help her, yet his mind still came up blank.

He felt so helpless just waiting, he never just waited for anything. "I'm so sorry, love." He whispered as his hand brushed through her hair.

**-;-**

**I'M SORRY! It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but in my defense I have the attention of a gold fish lol anywho thanks for reading! I hope you like it! If you did (or even if you didn't) leave me a review! Tell me what you thought! :) **


	10. Chapter 9:His Memory

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Where was she? Why did it feel so cold. It had been so long since she felt the cold. Honestly she would welcome the sensation, if not for the haze that seemed to come along with it. The fog, that clouded her mind, her eyes. "Klaus?" She called out instinctively searching for her sire. He would know where she was supposed to go. He would help her escape the fog that seemed to be closing in on her._

_"Sweetheart." She heard his voice call back after a long moment._

_Her heart lept as she ran toward the sound, wrapping her arms around his shoulders the second he came in to view. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes, trusting that he would help her. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, pulling back to give him a puzzled look, as his arms remained at his sides._

_A cruel smile spread across his lips at that moment, terrifying her, yet captivating her at the same time. Even though he looked evil, and frankly scary, somehow there was something she found beautiful as the veins began to show and his fangs elongated. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked with an addled expression as his hand reached back to her hair, yanking her head to the side to expose the skin of her throat. Her breath hitched as she carefully watched his actions._

_"Shh, love. I only need a taste." He whispered soothingly in her ear._

_'Just a taste' she repeated to herself, and somehow it calmed her racing heart._

_His arm wrapped around her waist pulling the her firmly against him, and she watched out of the corner of her eye as he leaned down to rip into her neck._

And just like that the scene was gone replaced by a familiar room, with familiar people, one being the hybrid from her dream, causing a shiver to crawl through her spine, the other's presence surprised her.

"Bonnie?"

_-;-_

Klaus paced, watching the witch warily as she stood above Caroline. He didn't trust her, he didn't like letting anyone this close to Caroline when she was so vulnerable. What if the witch chose to take her away, or worse act on some grudge and kill her. Yes, Klaus could easily kill the girls entire family and herself, but Caroline would still be dead.

Klaus knew he didn't have much of a choice though, he couldn't find out what was wrong with her, so he would have to put up with the uneasy feeling. Caroline would be the death of him, if he wasn't the death of her first. "What's taking so long?" He hissed, stopping to look over the witches shoulder impatiently.

Bonnie scowled, looking jabbing her elbow back into his rib cage, not that it hurt him, but she hoped it would send a message. "You should remember, I'm not here to help you Klaus, I'm here for my friend." She spat, flipping another page in her book. "The biggest problem I'm finding is that this shouldn't be possible. A vampire can't be turned into a hybrid." Bonnie murmered, seemingly to herself.

"Well hurry up and figure out how to fix her, before I start killing your loved ones." He muttered the last part begrudgingly, for once caring very little about revenge.

Bonnie turned around with a glare that gave if-looks-could-kill a new meaning. "It's _your_ fault this happened to her!" She hissed, jabbing a finger at him. "_You_ did this to her! Stop trying to find someone else to blame, if she dies _you're _the one that killed her."

His eyes narrowed, and even though he knew what she said was at least partially true it made him infinately more angry than he already was. Klaus stalked over to Bonnie with the most intimidating stance he could muster-which, for the record, was pretty intimidating-towering over her his sentence came out more as a snarl than anything else. "If she dies, I don't care who's fault it is, you and everyone in this town is dead."

"I'm not afraid of you." Came Bonnie's curt response, they stood there for an immesurable amount of time, waiting for one or the other to make their move, until finally the silence was broken.

"Bonnie?" A groggy voice asked from behind them.

Klaus let out a sigh of relief,as Bonnie released breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and he was at Caroline's side in the blink of an eye.

"Caroline." He addressed her coldly, surprising Bonnie, who had previously watched him pace around like he was waiting to see if his world was ending.

She watched their interaction curiously, there was something twisted about the way Klaus approached her, about the way Caroline responded. It was a fearful and wary, yet trusting. It baffled the young witch.

"Are you going to let her go?" Bonnie asked with clenched fists, already knowing the answer, but not caring much, there was no way she was leaving her best friend with that monster.

"No. You may leave though." He replied curtly, not even turning to look at her, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not leaving without her." Bonnie tried again, watching as Caroline blinked in apparent confusion at her friend.

"You don't want to do this, little witch. If you have any brains left in that pretty little head of yours, you will turn around and walk out that door."

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, and the next thing she knew she was walking out to her car. No recollection of the last five minutes of her life.

-;-

"He has her." Tyler stated in a quiet voice, his eyes on the ground. He wasn't all there they could tell. He hadn't been since he got back from breaking the sire bone.

Damon rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, we've figured that out Tyler. He has more than just Elena though, he has Jeremy and-"

"And everyone else in the world, yeah, yeah, yeah. We have to take down Connor, and I know just how to do it." Tyler said, seeming to come back to the present. "Klaus has been distracted with Caroline, giving me and Hayley the chance to break sire bonds left and right. I bet we could get them to help us."

Bonnie watched from across the room as they continued strategizing on how to get Elena back. She had yet to get that image of Caroline out of her head. Of her looking completely defenseless against Klaus. It haunted her, the fact that she had just left her friend there at his mercy. Yet, it didn't seem to bother anyone else. Any of her supposed friends. Even Tyler, after a week or so of Caroline being gone, he seemed to just forget to worry for her. It made Bonnie sick, that they could all just forget about her like that.

Perhaps Caroline was better off with Klaus, at least he would notice if she went missing. Probably tear apart anything and anyone who got in the way of him finding her. From the time she had spent in the Mikaelson mansion with the two she knew Klaus would never let Caroline die, probably wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Though Bonnie assumed there would be a multitude of unintentional scars from the hybrid who didn't quite seem to understand how to be gentle.

"Bonnie." Damon repeated irritatedly at the dazed witch.

"W-what?" Bonnie stuttered as she came out of her thoughts.

"We're going to need you to create a distraction. Do some of that witchy fire thing you do. Think you can handle that?" He asked patronizingly, earning himself a glare from Bonnie.

"Yes." She hissed, turning her attention toward Tyler who was once again in the company of Hayley. Her eyes narrowed, and she hadn't even realized what she was doing.

"Agh!" Tyler screamed falling down to his knees.

"Ty?" Hayley cried, dropping down to attempt helping the hybrid.

-;-

Klaus was happy to have Caroline no longer unconcious, but wondered if he had made a bad decsision in sending away that witch. Should there be further problems with his impossible hybrid.

"Klaus." He heard Caroline whisper from where she laid on the bed.

"Yes, love." He turned around to see her attempting to lift herself to her feet. Taking quick strides over to her, he placed a hand in the middle of her chest, and lightly pushed her back onto the bed. "How about you just rest for now, sweetheart." He suggested with a much warmer tone than usual.

She nodded letting her head fall back on the pillow. "Klaus." She whispered before he could turn and leave her there alone.

"Yes?"

"How do I make you weak?" She asked sincerely, sitting up a little as she awaited his answer. "I-I mean...I know you said it was because you 'needed' me too much," She paused letting a small smile appear then quickly disappear at the thought. "But how does that make you weak?"

He sighed. "Get some rest Caroline, when you wake I shall have the answer to what's wrong with you. Hows that for an answer." His smile didn't reach his eyes as he turned and left her alone in the room.

-;-

**So yeah, this is a chapter...tell me how you guys feel about it...I've got to be honest I don't know how I feel about it...though it is two in the morning so I don't know how I feel about a lot of things...anywho thanks for reading! Please review so I know if this sucks or not... Follow me on tumblr **_**myklaroline**_


	11. Chapter 10: Hot and Cold

**A/N: Soooo first of all I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as it should be, since I probably owe you guys like 20x this for making you wait so long...but this is what I got done tonight! You can thank Epitomeofme for this chapter as their message got me thinking about it again! Thank you for the reminder I needed :) I'm sorry I've been...well...not really updating my stories at all, I've just been very busy with school, and other things. When my life gets less crazy I promise to update more!**

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Bonnie!" Hayley shouted when she realized what was happening. "Stop!"

Bonnie didn't hear a word she said, she didn't really care for a word she said anyway. Hayley was one of the reasons Caroline was gone now. If it hadn't been for Hayley there was at least a possibility that Caroline would have stayed with Tyler. "Bonnie!" Another voice shouted, and there were hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently.

She took a sudden breath as if she just realized what she was doing and her eyes met Stefans concerned gaze. "Are you alright?" He asked slowly, his hands still on her shoulders, and she could see Hayley rubbing Tylers back as he caught his breath.

"Yeah, fine." Bonnie answered flatly, looking away from the scene in front of her. "I think I'm gonna go home..."

"What abou-"

"I'm sure you guys will be fine without me." She grumbled continuing on her way out the door, surprising everyone, including Damon, in the room.

-;-

Caroline's eyes fluttered open to the same empty room she fell asleep in. Blinking away the night, she pulled herself off the bed, holding onto the night table next to her just in case. A relieved sigh escaped her as she realized her feet would not fail her. Listening intently, trying to hear Klaus in the house, she discovered that he must have also been sleeping, as she heard no sound but his steady breathing.

Slowly, quietly, she moved out of her room and down the long spiralling staircase.

-;-

His eyes flew open at the sound of her footsteps. _Would she try and escape again,_ he asked himself, _it would be very foolish of her to attempt something like that again_. Quickly he flew threw the house, down the stairs and towards her footsteps not even noticing that his path wasn't leading him toward the door, but further into the house, to what could only be...the dinning room.

Throwing open the doors to the well lit room, with large windows that faced a small creak in the back of the mansion, his eyes looked a little bit crazy and his body language was anything but calm.

Caroline's gaze shot to Klaus' heaving form, surprised, the best response she could come up with was holding the plate of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. "Breakfast?" She whispered in a somewhat hoarse voice before clearing her throat and setting the plate down across from her own at the circular table.

He blinked, letting the doors close behind him as he walked towards her slowly, taking in his surroundings. Abruptly, recieving a gasp from Caroline, he grabbed her by her throat and held her in the air. Watching her for an incredibly long moment before speaking slowly, and precisely. "I'm not sure I found the time to make this clear before, if you ever try to leave again I will find you. I will find you, and lock you up in a cold empty cellar for at least half a century, is that understood?"

She blinked at him staring for a long moment, finally letting out a small whimper, that he took as compliance. With that he dropped her dismissively. Turning on a dime, walking around the table and sitting down where she had placed his food.

Caroline trembled on the floor, glad that he could not see her from where he was on the other side of the table. She rubbed her neck, holding back tears as she watched the small bruises onher collarbone disappear before she stood up and took her seat across from Klaus. Not meeting his stare as they ate in complete silence.

-;-

Bonnies hand hovered over the door as she thought about knocking, wondering if Klaus would let her in or not. She doubted it, but if she didn't try then she'd be no better than the rest of them. Taking a deep breath she lightly rapped on the door, and it flew open not a moment later.

"As I recall I told you to leave." Klaus answered threateningly.

Bonnie looked up at him with a determined expression. "Yes, I know, but- I just want to see her. To know she's okay." Her eyes softened as she spoke. "Certainly you can understand that?"

His eyes narrowed and he just stared at her for a long moment before nodding and throwing the door open for her, allowing her to enter. "If you try anything, it will be the last thing you do." He told her warningly as she walked past him. She nodded, swallowing nervously as she followed him up the stairs. "Caroline." He called, knocking lightly on the door to her room.

-;-

Caroline's breath hitched as she heard his voice on the other side of the door. Her hands flew to her face wiping any traces of tears from her face, hoping that her eyes wouldn't give it away. "Ummm...come in." She called timidly, almost smacking herself in the face for how it sounded, slightly happy that no one but Klaus was around to hear her sounding so weak.

She was in the middle of thinking that when Bonnie's head popped in from behind the door. Of course she was far too excited about seeing her old friend again, this time she wasn't half asleep and wouldn't have to wonder which part was a dream and which was real. "Bonnie!" She squeaked, running to her friend and wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders. When she looked up she met Klaus' watchful gaze, and he met her red and warn out eyes, pleading for some privacy with her friend. So he granted it.

"I'll be downstairs." He told her, with one last warning glance in her direction before descending the staircase to his study.

-;-

**Weeeeeell, that was chapter ten. Thanks for reading! Please review, I love hearing what you guys think, good, bad, evil? Follow me on tumblr **_**myklaroline.**_


End file.
